


Smoke Rings

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser takes a trip to the rooftop... Ray joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



The curtain flapping gently in the breeze was my first clue that it must have been a rotten day. _‘I’m on the roof’_ was scribbled on a notepad on the counter in only the way Fraser could make it appear neatly _messy_. I decide to give him some space and go hide out under the cleansing spray of the shower, washing off my own rotten day.

There will be no explanation for the rooftop visit… there never is. I just know it’s his release, his one guilty pleasure.

I smell the familiar scent of tobacco long before I see the smoke rings ascending into the evening sky. There he is… his back turned on the city he now calls home, leaning hard against the rough edge, worn and weathered over many years.

Fraser takes a long drag off the cigarette as if it’s his life line before snubbing out the butt on the ledge and lighting another. He’s not ready. I nod in understanding and fall into place beside him and light my own. We don’t keep track of time up here, it doesn’t really matter.

He exhales one last perfect smoke ring and turns to me, presses in close, takes my face between his hands… kisses me hard before dropping to his knees.

Fraser comes to the rooftop for his guilty pleasure, I come for mine.


End file.
